ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Orb The Next
Brief Overview In an parallel/alternative universe, similar to The World Where The King Demon Beasts Were Sealed, another ultra baring the looks of the original Ultraman Orb existed. With him arriving at earth, only to be caught in the middle of Zaigorg’s rain over earth and his army of demons, while trying to circumvent the uprising of Maga Orochi: the earth’s twisted “guardian”, and his army of Demon King Beasts History Clash of the 2 forces from Hell The Arrival of the Ultramen & Juggler,: 1800 BC TBA Return of Orb: 2016 Rise of the Maga Kaiju TBA Profile Transformation After scanning both cards, Gai simply raises the Orb Ring up similar to both Tiga's Spark Lens And Dyna’s Reflasher. During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble that of the opening sequence from Tiga’s first rise before changing to Tiga's 2nd rise sequence for Orb to appear, then to dyna’s Rise. Flashes of light occur in the background similar to Tiga's rise scenes. - }} }} Forms |-| 2= |-| 3= Zeperion Solgent is Orb's first Fusion Up form, which uses assets of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna. This form is the new Base Form for Orb TN. In this form, Orb utilizes various beam-oriented attacks. He is also capable of channeling the abilities of Tiga's & Dyna’s Type Change forms, this time labeled as a “Type Swap” due to the temporary use of these enhancements. This form's name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Tiga’s Zepellion Ray and Tiga's Solgent Ray. ::;Body Features *'Eyes': Orb has round yellow eyes this fusion, like those of Tiga’s and Dyna’s she’s. They help him see far distances and see in the dark as if it was daytime. *'Color Timer': Orb possesses an "O" shaped Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': Orb has standard Ultra Armor for his skin, colored in red, blue, purple, and black. *'Orb ProTechors': Like Tiga and Dyna, Orb sports a large yellow chestplate on his chest as well as 2 yellow bands on each of his arms to convert energy for attacks and help with his Type Swap Power. *'Forehead Crystal': Orb has a large clear crystal with a yellow border around it on his forehead. It flashes red or blue as Orb utilizes the power. ::;Stats *Height: 50. *Weight: 50,500 tons. *Flight Speed (Standard) Mach 6, (Speed) Mach 9, (Power) Mach 5 *Sprint Speed: (Standard) Mach 2, (Speed) Mach 3.5, (Power) Mach 1.5 *Body Strength: (Standard) 85,000 t, (Speed) 70,000 t, (Power) 95,000 t *Grip Strength: (Standard) 65,000 t, (Speed) 55,000 t, (Power) 80,000 t ::;Powers :;Abilities *'Type Swap': For this form, Orb is able to momentarily boost his speed or power for a small amount of time before reverting back to his standard form, usually long enough to pull off a few attacks. The chestplate's matching red and blue straps on Orb will glow the matching color to signify which Type Swap he’s using (Red=Power, Blue=Speed) **'Power Enhance' Upon type swapping the Power stat, Zeperion Solgent’s power is strengthened a great amount, to the point be able to easily throw around & stand up to average kaiju with his power & defense, however he can’t run and has slower reaction times. **'Speed Enhance': Upon type swapping the Speed stat, Zeperion Solgent’s speed is increased to a great amount, to the point be able to easily outmaneuver average kaiju with his speed and leaves after images as a side effect, however his attack and defense is lowered. ***'Afterimage Clones': As Orb zips around the area, he will clone himself, as he leaves copies of himself, hiding them in his after images. The clones are identical to Orb save for the inability to type swap, use most of Orb’s standard weapons, or their weapon defense, meaning they could be defeated and vanish from a few good punches and kicks from smart opponents. *'Solgent Barrier': Zeperion Solgent is capable of forming a blue, circular, wavy, see through, energy shield using both of his hands. Any phycial object that does not pierce the Barrier will stop and float in front of the shield upon impact. **'Zeperion Reverse Catch': If a beam or energy projectile(s) is caught, Orb can make the beam cover the shield evenly, as his hands cup around the rim of the Barrier, pushing and compressing it until it becomes a ball that’s able to fit in one of his hands, and then throws the beam back at the attacking kaiju. ::;Specials *'Zeperigent Ray': Zeperion Solgent’s main finisher, makes V-shaped arm cross arm formation, charged using the arms by spreading them open and drawing them backwards, creating a line of energy before swinging his arms arms upwards into a L position. With the vertical arm to fire off a white electric ray. Capable of killing a kaiju in 1 hit. **'Multi Dynamium Ray': Orb can use an alterive, weaker, but less costly beam by forming an + post with his hands instead of an L pose with his hands. The beam itself is a light blue beam similar to the Specium Ray. While not as deadly it can badly harm normal kaiju and doesn’t require a charging period. ***'Multi Dynaium Ray Combo': By having his clones use this weakened finisher, multiple Zeperion Solgents can finish off multiple kaiju by blasting them all with the Multi Dynaium Ray. *'Multi Flash Buster': Orb is capable of forming 1 or 2 hand energy slicers by lifting his hands up similarly to when Tiga in his Power Type when he performs the ‘’Delacium Light Stream’’, but ends it by crossing his hands in an X formation at his chest, before throwing out to the side to either form 1 large energy slicer or 2 smaller ones. The slicers are capable of taking out multiple small targets like spaceships. **'Multi Flash Cycler': Orb could alternatively charge up the blast as normal, but finish it by putting his hands on top of his shoulders, then firing off multiple shuriken-shaped light bullets from his hands. These are capable of slicing and tearing tearing apart shields and cutting enemies, or er this move eats up a lot of energy. *'Orb Telepation': Like his base components, Orb is capable of teleporting. While teleporting short distances won’t give Orb any problems, large distances will cost Orb energy. ::;Physical *'Zeperigent Punch': A Standard punch **'Powerful Punch': A punch enhanced with the power swap stats, about 3 times more powerful but the punch is thrown about 25% slower. ***'Powerful Punch Blitz': An uppercut with similar stats to the Pwerful Punch. **'Airacle Punch': A punch enhanced with the speed swap stats, about 3/4ths as powerful but the punch is thrown about 75% faster, allowing Orb to send multiple punches a second. *'Zeperigent Kick': A Standard kick. **'Powerful Kick': A kick enhanced with the power swap stats, about 3 times as strong but the kick is thrown about 25% slower. ***'Powerful Kick Blitz': An flying kick with similar stats to the Powerful Kick. **'Airacle Kick': A enhanced kick with the power swap stats, about 3/4hs as strong but the kick is thrown about 75% faster, allowing Orb to send multiple kicks a second. }} - Orb Origin The Next= Orb 'Origin 'The 'Next' 1= |-| 2= TBA }} Gallery OrbOriginTN.png|Orignial look (made by Furnozilla) Orbthenext.png|By CBeard Orbthenext2.png|By CBeard OriginTheNextOrbcalibur.png|By Gren Credits and thank yous These great pics were made by follwoering great people: * The first Origin The Next design by Furnozilla. * New Render By UltraGrenburr12678 * OOTN w/ OrbCaliber. Crazy Beard & UltraGrenburr *Fusion forms created by Tsuburuya’s artists for “Ultraman fusion fight” Category:OrbGeeds Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:2nd Revolution Continuity Category:Ultraman Orb Variations